Special Agent
| mindmg = 81 | maxdmg = 99 | uv = | hp = 280 | bravery = 25 | defense = 70 | offense = 61 | range = 1-3 | lof = Contact | cooldown = 3 | ammo = 2 | notes = }} Description The special agent is a '"new unit" introduced in a short mission. Perkins comes running to Morgan, saying that some Silver Wolf saboteurs are attacking the camp. Morgan gives orders to engage them, but Perkins says that someone already is. Morgan: "Wait, someone? This I have to see" A battle then ensues involving Morgan, three heavy tanks and (contradictive to Morgan's speech) two Special agents, among various other units. once the battle is over, Floyd explains that these Agents were part of the Empires' secret divisions, and could penetrate front lines like butter. Perkins says that the Agent wants to sign up, but was not sure, because the Agent was speaking in code. However, Morgan gave an answer in plain English: YES! Overview The Special agent is a new premium unit available for a limited time for 80 nanopods. It has an arsenal of exceedingly interesting attacks. Firstly, it has a backstab- type pistol shot, similar to a hitman or dustwalker, but apparently dealing explosive damage. This is a moderate- high damage strike, and is useful for finishing off leftovers from artillery strikes and area attacks. The second and third attacks are very similar. One is a remote detonated EMP attack that will hit every unit on the field, but can only target vehicles. This devastating attack ignores all blocking units and has a 55% chance to stun. The third and final attack is a canister- type attack that works in the same way, only targeting infantry units instead, still having a lesser chance to stun. Interestingly, both attacks do fire damage, but do not have any DoT effects. What they do have are 20% crit rates against their chosen fields, infantry and vehicles. Because these attacks do not share ammo reserves, one could hit every enemy unit on the opposite side in two turns, and stun 40-55% of them. Apart from that, the Agent has a whopping 280 hp, which is more than necessary to stand up to the occasional artillery fire. Attacks Pistol= | mindmg = 81 | maxdmg = 99 | offense1 = 61 | offense2 = 61 | offense3 = 66 | offense4 = 71 | offense5 = 81 | offense6 = 86 | cooldown = 3 | ammoused = 1 | crit = 30% | range = 1-3 | lof = Contact (Backstab) | notes = }} }} |-| EMP= | mindmg = 45 | maxdmg = 55 | offense1 = 46 | offense2 = 46 | offense3 = 51 | offense4 = 56 | offense5 = 66 | offense6 = 71 | cooldown = 2 | range = 1-5 | effects = | lof = Indirect | crit = 0% Base Crit 20% vs. Vehicles | notes = Can only target Vehicles, Tanks, Artillery units. }} }} |-| Gas= | mindmg = 38 | maxdmg = 52 | offense1 = 46 | offense2 = 46 | offense3 = 51 | offense4 = 56 | offense5 = 66 | offense6 = 71 | cooldown = 2 | range = 1-5 | effects = | crit = 0% Base Crit 20% vs. Soldiers | lof = Indirect | notes = Can only target Soldier, Critter, and Civilian units. }} }} Statistics |pc3 = |pc4 = |pc5 = |pc6 = |uv1 = 21 |uv2 = 24 |uv3 = 28 |uv4 = 31 |uv5 = 35 |uv6 = 38 |notes = }} Cost Updates 2.5 * Added, as limited time promotion. Trivia *On the battlefield he holds his weapon with his right hand but when attacking it switches to his left hand. *The Special Agent seems to be modeled after Sam Fisher from the Splinter Cell series. *At rank six the special agent gets his fourth ability slot. Although he has only 3 attacks Gallery BNPromo SpecialAgent WebCarousel 0000 EN.jpg|Promo image found on BN website|link=http://bit.ly/10nxtq3 Category:Promotional Category:Nano Category:Units Category:Stun Attacks